Blast to the Past Part 2
Blast to the Past Part 2 is the second episode of the second season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot With Jack, Xavier, and Travis joining forces with Merlock and his legion, SpongeBob, Twilight, and thier friends must work together to stop them with some help form Mickey Mouse and their friends. Jack, Xavier, and Travis emerge for a dark purpose/Protecting the Infinity Stones The episode continues with Jack, Xavier and Travis witnessing the battle, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends fought off Merlock and his legion as they regroup for the time being. Making a deal with Merlock and his legion/Freeing Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar Then, Jack, Xavier, and Travis agreed to meet with Merlock and his legion as they made a deal. Just as soon as they came to Tartarus, they freed Lord Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar from imprisonment. Discussing about the troubled matter at hand/Mickey useing the Time Infinity Stone Soon, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends discussed about the troubled situations they're on because of Merlock, his legion, Jack, Xavier, and Travis. Then, Mickey started using the Time Infinity Stone to see the possible outcomes as they win six of them. Making ready to save Equestria once again/Mickey and the gang join the alliance Without hesitation, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends gathered together to make ready to stop Merlock, his legion, Jack, Xavier, and Travis before Equestria would meet their doom. Encountering the Fearsome Five/Darkwing Duck and his heroic team to the rescue Suddenly, the whole alliance had a close encounter with the Fearsome Five. Just then, Darkwing Duck, Quiverwing Quack, Morgana Macawber, Stegmutt, Gizmoduck, Neptunia, and the Friendly Four came to the rescue as Mickey cast a spell sending the Fearsome Five back to St. Canard Prison. Facing Merlock, his legion, the evil three, Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar At last, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends had to fight off Merlock, his legion, Jack, Xavier, Travis, Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar. A huge struggle of all good against evil/Trapping Merlock and his legion in chains With the Pillars making a huge struggle to hep their friends, SpongeBob knew how to trap all the villains inside Tartarus by using the Infinity Stones, the copies of the Elements of Harmony, and the Pillars Artifacts put a stop to them. Draining away the magic from Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar/With one blast Just then, SpongeBob had an idea how to even up the score against the villains. While Mickey and the gang distracted Jack, Xavier, and Travis, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends used one blast of rainbow and drained away the magic from Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar. Equestria was saved once again/Yen Sid's arrival/A huge grattidue to all new friends With Equestria saved once again, everyone, everypony, and every creature respected SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and all their friends for their heroisms. Just then, Yen Sid arrived from the Disney Dimension as he meets SpongeBob and, in an accusatory tone, lists his messes he caused during every dimension, but nevertheless pardons him for saving Equestria and all dimensions and owing a huge grattidue to all new friends. Jack, Xavier, and Travis report to their king/Xaldin has bigger plans in future Meanwhile, Jack, Xavier, and Travis report to their true leader, King Xaldin about the minor setback on account of SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends. But with that, Xaldin himself came up with bigger plans in order to conquer one dimension to another in future. Trivia * Scores # Transcript *Blast to the Past Part 2 (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Iamnater1225